Guardians of the Ancient Order
by Bone-Eagle
Summary: Eagle is just a common smuggler hired to guard a Jedi isn't that common? Quickly, however, a story unfolds and he finds a place in the galaxy larger than he could have imagined.
1. The Endar Spire

Guardians of the Ancient Order was based on the hit game "Knights of the Old Republic." It is a fan-fiction, meaning this book resembles the game. This does not mean that lines were copied from it, but the book follows a similar story-line. I thank the Lucas Arts Crew for inspiring me and millions of others. Therefore, I have changed all but the basic plot of this book. This book (I hope) will honor this game's history and efforts. Also, my sister, invaderoperaghost, helped me type this and fixed some grammatical errors. Thanks much!

Sincerely, the truthful,

Bone-Eagle

Part One Sith Assault

Eagle

Chapter 1 "The Endar Spire"

Eagle Miran awoke dumbfounded as to where he was- and how he got there. He heard heavy blaster-fire from the outside of the…place he was, and opened a window seal to see a black cloud. However, in a moment he was able to find out what it really was. It was the cold void of space!

He then noticed a blue orb with white blotches on it; which he recognized as a small planet, about the size of Mercury. He then saw where the lasers had come from- an automated defence turret.

In this case, the word defence is misplaced in auto-mated defence turret. This is simply because he heard no lasers coming from his ship (he supposed) yet it was still firing at its "opposer". Hereby, it should be named an offensive automated turret. Alas, oh well…

He shut the window and examined the room. It had two beds, a foot locker by each, a sofa, some shelves, and bacta (a healing fluid) storage. I further saw that a flashing red (dully orange, in my opinion) line on the wall was flashing. However, beside from that, it was actually quite peaceful.

I saw a security door and walked to it. When I attempted to open it, it didn't open however. Was I being held prisoner? What had I done? Before I could ponder those questions further, the door clicked open.

There he walked up to me. I gasped. He was at least a foot taller than me. He wore the standard Republic uniform: yellow, red, and orange. He had a long visor and was holding a blasting rifle.

"Come on!" he said. His voice was hoarse, and dry. "What are you waiting for? We 'aven't got all day!" He had a Tarisian accent (Which would remind you of an Irish one).

"Who are you?" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't stay long.

"I," he said, "am Trask Orsodin." He was running here, and he was panting badly, as though he was attacked. "As 'fer you, who are ye?"

I then replied, "I am Eagle Miran."

His face went pale and he said, "I guess we don't know each other 'cause we work different shifts."

"By the way," I replied eagerly, "how was it that I got here?"

He smiled and chuckled, "Ha! Are yer' crazy or somethin'! We're on the Endar Spire. We also ha' been assigned to protect Bastila- an importain' Jedi!" He said that proudly.

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked with a smirk.

"Have yer' hit a bunk on yer' head?"

I shook my head in discouragement.

"How else could you ferget were we are?"

I replied, "Amnesia?"

He seemed pleased with that answer.

"We'd best be goin' now." Trask said.

Just as Trask had explained the mission, we heard a message on the communications channel saying, "This is Carth Onasi, lead pilot on the Endar Spire." The voice was shaking wildly, "I have word from the captain for all men on deck (not excluding ladies), hurry! We must protect Bastila at all costs- I repeat, all…" The speaker then shut off.

"Carth has more experience than the 'Spire's crew put together; he's seen more battles than even Bastila has!" Trask commented politely.

"I know- and so what?" I said, laughing.

Trask's face hardened.

"Anyways," I continued, "who is this Bastila?"

Trask looked stunned at that statement. "Wh-who's Bastila!" His face softened and he laughed. "Bastila's a Jedi, of course- I told yer' that, though…"

His voice trailed off. We heard a banging sound, and then the door split open. Two figures appeared in the doorway.

"Heh," one said, "scums and a slug here, eh?"

The other stared at me. He commented, "Punks, too."

"A mirror," I replied. "You're describing yourselves."

The first one snarled at me. "We're Sith! We can wash you 'way from this ship." The second one nodded in agreement. I pulled out my disintegrator pistol and shot him in the arm- then in the neck. He clutched it and fell to the ground.

"Why, you, I…", the other started, yet before he finished his sentence, I pulled out my sword and stabbed him in the arm. Trask's face turned a deep pale.

"Tell me." I began to ask him softly, "Why did you burst in here? Tell me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

He turned red, or at least I could tell even through his black mask. "I…I had orders to exterminate all Republic personnel!"

I stared closely at him; he wasn't telling me the whole story. "You need to learn to lie better," I said fiercely, "and when to."

He gulped and started to sweat. "Please, I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout!"

I narrowed my eyes. "One…" I began.

He started to plead for mercy.

"Two…"

"Oh, God!" He yelped.

"Three!" I screamed. I tore the sword out of his arm. The Sith screeched in pain, water pouring from his eyes. I stabbed deep into his heart. He collapsed.

"I don't know why you did that." Trask whimpered.

I shrugged. "That's life!"

We walked at a fast pace out of the room. I could tell that Trask was disturbed by my actions.


	2. Two's Company, but Three is a Crowd

Eagle and Cleopatra are characters that I customly made. Do not use them.

Please review!

* * *

Trask

Chapter 2 "Two's Company, but Three is a Crowd"

I looked up. Why had Eagle done that? It was a courageous deed- that will be said- but was done with malicious intent.

We walked into the next corridor, and it was lined with materials. The door to go on was locked, however.

"Eagle?" I asked, "How do you suppose we get out of here? The door is locked."

He smiled deviously. "I have an idea," he said mysteriously. I wondered what he may have thought of and shivered.

He looked at me. His eyes were twinkling.

Funny, in many books we see constant sayings of, "His eyes are twinkling as he says that." But, really, just saying that doesn't mean anything. But picture it this way- you're on a hill and a man waltzes up to you and says, "The moon has colours that succeed everything man has ever done…"

I, personally, would be frightened beyond all possible belief; however, what you think could be different. So…you must be more descriptive. An example of this would be to rephrase "his eyes were twinkling," as "his eyes were flaming with heat as though he had been attacked and he was going to lash his anger back at me!"

His eyes narrowed- he was scanning me- but why? I don't know. He picked up a mine and attached it to the life-support pipe. I scrambled.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. Yet he just smiled. It exploded. The orange hallway turned white. I flew back into the bedroom…

* * *

I was awakened by Eagle's loud tapping on the foot-locker next to me.

"Ha-ha!" He bellowed, "Trask has awakened!"

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. Eagle was holding me down. He injected me with a small needle. "Water's here," he said cheerfully.

I drank it. It sent a warm sensation across me.

He chuckled and continued. "You know the guy who created bacta?"

I shook my head.

He merely shrugged and replied, "Deserves a medal, that one."

I smiled. He had used my accent in saying that.

Just then, I realized he wasn't speaking galactic basic at all. "What did you say?" I asked.

He looked fretful and said something like: "As gulfd deus kan sucn dooon kitchun yellow." His face turned paler than ever.

"I…I said are you…ready- ready to, um…go. Are you ready to go? Hmm…"

I grinned. Eagle was one step closer to mankind. Now I knew that even he had flaws. I liked the thought.

He released his grip on me and folded his arms. "Just to get you back to pace," he side-stepped.

Just past where he was standing, I saw scorch marks on the hallway floors. Just another five meters down, I saw bodies piled halfway to the ceiling.

"I had to do something while you were in fairyland." Eagle told me more about him loading a map to his datapad. His pad was a cheap one- only holding about 6 billion gigabytes. However, as long as it worked…it would do fine.

"Ready to go when you are, Trask," Eagle said. I stood up and we made our way through several hallways, with an occasional goon or mine blocking our way. However, we were using a lot of bacta on our trip, and we had very little left.

As we made our way through the ship, we finally noticed to Jedi in a fierce fight. They usually blocked attacks but they made the occasional side-step if they needed to. One was a woman in white and brown robes, while the other was a man with black and grey robes. But what made me stand in awe were their weapons.

They wielded single-bladed lightsabers. Every hit they threw seemed more graceful than the last. The girl made the final blow, piercing the man in the chest. With a gasp, he fell to the floor. The Jedi turned her head.

She was fairly tall. She had sparkling green eyes, blue hair, and a smile on her face. "Hello," she said, "Can you help me find someone named Eagle Miran?"

I looked at Eagle. "I am Eagle," he informed her. "Who are you?"

She broke into a smile. "I am…Cleopatra." She then nodded, "Pleased to meet you."


	3. Tears of Ice

Eagle and Cleopatra are characters that I customly made. Do not use them.

Please review!

Editor/typist's note: The author has informed me that he has many more chapters already done.

* * *

Cleopatra

Chapter 3 "Tears of Ice"

He was even more handsome than she described. His hair was black in a laid-back fashion. He could not have been older than 25. His deep blue eyes always would tell you he knows more than it seems. But his ragged appearance didn't fool me. For the thing I most liked of him was that he felt safe.

"Do you know where Bastila is?" I asked in an irresistible tone. If I talked that way, I could persuade almost anyone to do anything.

"No," he said, "but could you help us find her?"

I tossed my hair. "Of course, Eagle," I replied.

A soldier named Trask introduced himself to me and we were on our way. As we walked through the halls, I saw numerous corpses. Eventually, we ended up tip-toeing because we heard footsteps in the halls.

Soon enough, however, we heard voices. Mostly, they were murmurs from the dying, but we had no time to mourn. Slowly, our chances of getting off the ship and finding Bastila were wilting in the wind.

With the Endar Spire still under attack, I could only dread how little time it would hold together. I was then shocked when I heard blaster fire. It was like thunder was washing over our floor. The scary part was that it was not coming outside the ship, but from the inside.

We (well, I at least) suddenly recognized an incoming voice. It was lance corporal Emitt Camn. "Ensign," I heard, "How is blue squad doing?"

"We are holding the bridge, sir, but not for much longer unless we get reinforcements."

Emitt sighed, "I guess I will call up Yellow 3." A radio clicked; we heard static flow for a moment and then someone saying, "Uh…we have a big problem- many casualties."

Corporal frowned. "How are the turrets working?" he asked.

There was no talk for a moment until Yellow said, "The turrets have been frozen and can no longer operate. There are freezers in the area!"

The radio powered off. "That was bad," the ensign said, "but we better now watch-"

The man never finished his sentence. There was a flash of light and two 'thumps' were heard as they hit the ground. The crunch noise rang out and a sickening sight entered our eyes. A head rolled across the floor and landed at my feet.

I jumped and landed in Eagle's arms. He stared. After a moment, I blushed and hopped out of his arms.

An armoured head peeked around the corner. He side-stepped and stared at us. I pulled my lightsaber out of my pouch. He pulled out a small cannon labeled simply as "Ice."

"Get down!" I yelled. As the missile cruised toward us, I could only hope this worked.

Just before it would have hit me, I pushed my hand at the missile and shot it right back at him.

Shards exploded and blood spattered everywhere. The Sith was cut almost everywhere. Trask was in shock, but Eagle just shrugged it off. Eagle stepped toward him and picked up something; it was a lightsaber.

He extended it, glancing in awe at its red blade. He put it in his belt pocket.

Trask was impressed by what I did and asked a couple of questions about the Force.

Eagle looked out the window at the planet known as Taris. With every second I knew him he seemed stronger and stronger. However there was always something empty.

I then saw on his cheek a tear, a glimpse of what was to come. But most of all it was a tear of what had happened. A tear for what they did. A tear for hatred. A tear of ice.


	4. According to Plan

Eagle, Isaac, and Cleopatra are characters that I customly made. Please don't use them.

* * *

Isaac 

Chapter 4 "All According to Plan"

"Petty Republic. Unworthy Tarisians. And foolish Malak.

Why did Malak try to kill Revan? There was no true point. Revan was not power hungry. For he shared almost everything with Malak.

Revan was a strong leader. The one the Republic needs. But did the Jedi kill him? Or, perhaps, did they capture him? Who cares and knows; right?

Taris has prospered for far past their golden age, and they still use the caste system! Hah!

They will get a taste of what they truly deserve. And that is death.

Finally, the Republic just does not get it! Why have they survived for so long…"

"Visitor, Commander."

"End journal. Computer, permission denied." I opened the guest window. It was pilot Venesaa Nharr.

Just what I needed. I had to get a pilot. I pressed the manual speaker, "Sorry, come in."

She smiled innocently. She came in. I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Oh; do I know you?"

I transformed my hand into a knife. And I stabbed her in the neck. She started to gag. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "No, my dear. What a shame."

I released her. She fell to the ground and died.

I touched her and said, "Commander Fran Chensro."

Her clothes fell off and I took them. I put the commander's clothes on her like I did on all my other victims. I left the germs of the kiss on "her" (now his) lips. I flung my now blonde hair back.

"Military commander stabbed after affair with pilot. The pilot flees to Taris for away time. How does that sound, computer?"

As if analyzing, the computer said, "95 percentof the people will believe the story."

I smiled. "Edit my schedule. Add a visit to Bastila's location. I will transform, and then pick off the Council of Jedi."

The A.I. smiled then. "82 percent chance of success. Added to schedule."

Everything was going according to plan. My one trillion credits would soon be mine. I would get a smuggler's ship. A fast one. And it would be far beyond anyone to stop me!

"I need to store all the crew's DNA and pack my kit, leave, destroy the ship, and enter Taris."

The A.I. nodded. "All will be done, Isaac- I mean, Venesaa."

I smiled and continued with my journal; with this money, I could buy a small planet. Life was good. Or at least, life was going according to plan…


	5. A Bridge is Burned

Eagle

Chapter 5 "A Bridge is Burned"

This was a fantasy, this dream; I had a perfect and dependable friend named Trask, a beautiful Jedi- and if I rescued Bastila, I would be considered a hero. If life could get any better than this- please tell me!

But the sight I had just seen ruined my perfect world. A head rolling on the floor of an unstable ship; a man (even though bad) was broken into shards. It just wasn't right.

I observed the saber. The times I moved quickly, it flashed white; other times, it stayed at a frightening red glow. It was lighter than a vibroblade, yet heavier than a long-sword.

Cleopatra, Trask, and then I ventured into the passage. The ship was becoming more and more battle-torn every step we took. Occasionally we saw the corpses of both Sith and Republic soldiers on the "ground," but the bodies became more and more sparse as we advanced deeper to the starboard. I only hoped that this was a good sign. I wasn't sure.

Once in a while I had to snipe out some Sith who were lurking in the halls. Eventually I saw a squad of Sith about 20 meters down the hall.

"I think," one said, "that once we get Bastila, we'll all get promoted."

I smiled. They wouldn't live to be a rank higher. I sniped one out. The other turned to see us.

Trask fired and shot two down. The troops fired at me and I did a back-flip to dodge the blast. Cleo (Cleopatra) threw her saber and sliced one's head off.

The Sith troopers were not trained very well. Past 20 meters, they had a 1 in 100 chance of hitting you. But it was all too easy.

A holo-sign was up ahead. If I am correct, I believe it read, "Bridge- 39 meters ahead." Soon we would have less than half the ship to explore left!

There was, however, one slight inconvenience. The passage ahead was a dangerous split into two different directions. Not so good. We had been an excellent team so far and had trampled the Sith like oxen.

If we broke into two sections…what if one of us got lost- or if someone was slain? And we would wait hours for them to meet us at the bridge!

The worst part about that would be that we didn't have hours! The ship was under serious attack- probably critically injured- and we still haven't located Bastila. Could it be any worse?

Well, it could be raining.

Just then, the sprinklers went off.

Ha! That was a joke!

Anyway, Trask said, "It looks like we're gonn'ta split up." He said this in his usual accent.

"But who will go which way?" I asked, knowing who would volunteer. And I was right.

"I will!" Cleo said brightly.

"Then that settles it," Trask agreed. We knew he wouldn't want to go alone, so we let this rude comment slide. We hugged and went our ways- I with Trask, and Cleopatra alone. I solemnly promised myself that I would see her again.

Trask and I hurried into the abyss, only hoping that what lay in store for us was not a bad thing. Hoping.


	6. Jet to Live

Isaac

Chapter 6 "Jet to Live"

It was way too easy to slip past the Sith patrols, even on Malak's very own ship. I would give the guards a sly smile and a wink- then they would stupendously drool.

I was so lucky to be a beautiful woman. With Venesaa's silky blonde hair and her innocent brown eyes, surrounded by men forced to be stiff for months at a time, it was not even a slight challenge. But there was a minor defect in a perfect operation.

To entertain themselves, they occasionally got drunk with a little wine or ale. And what made it worse was that many of them were checking me out. Now _that_ was just plain creepy.

Soon, three men strode up to me. "Hey, good lookin'," a red-haired drunk blurted out, "how 'bout you 'n me see what's cookin'?"

How lame could you get? That was the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.

"No, but thanks," I said. I walked away, but he grabbed me by the hand.

"You can't resist me," he said, "It ain't possible!"

I smiled and replied, "Guess again!" My hair turned red; my body shortened by two inches- I was in combat mode!

They stood frozen in shock. I transformed my hands into knives and stabbed the drunkard. One of the other Sith pulled a stun baton out of his pocket. He charged.

My right knife turned into a disruptor rifle and fired. The white light pierced him in his stomach, and he crumbled to the floor.

The final alcoholic armed himself with a blaster pistol and fired nimbly. I waltzed out of the way and slit his throat seconds later.

I laughed and turned back into my previous form. I was scanned for the correct DNA match-up and denied. The guard said, "Get to the wall, imposter!"

My hand turned a bright green. I then waved it and said, "I am Venesaa; you will allow me to pass."

He twitched and said mechanically, "You are allowed to pass, Venesaa."

I grinned. It was so helpful of me to acquire the DNA of that reptilian Jedi. Not that I needed it, anyways- but the mind trick method was…how do I say it? Cleaner?

I made my way into and through the hangar. As I entered the ship, I sensed a notable swirl of energy on that craft which I recognized as the "Endar Spire." Bastila was definitely on that ship.

It would only be a matter of time before the bounty was mine…


	7. An Unwelcome Visitor

Cleopatra

Chapter 7 "An Unwelcome Visitor"

I was faced with a tough choice. Whether I liked it or not, I was starting to like Eagle Miran. But in the order, liking other people in the way that I like Eagle was forbidden. Also, in a strange sort of way, I found him attractive- and sort of cute (if that's the word I'm looking for.)

So since I have feelings for him, would that mean I would not be able to meet him? Not even to know him, or be his friend? That's not a thing I should be thinking about currently.

For my current job is to protect and find Bastila. Now I am doing neither, so I must return to the business at hand.

When I was separated from Trask and Eagle, and I went down the halls, the lights started to flicker; the circuits around me occasionally started to spark- I knew the Sith were fighting harder, and we were weakening more and more.

Once in a while, I heard a crashing sound. But when I turned to see what crashed, nothing was there. I came to the conclusion that I must have been hallucinating. I must have been unbelievably tired or something.

That was when a Sith walked up to me. "Stop where you are! You are under arres-"

I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed him. He grabbed his gut and fell to the ground. The only thing that made the Sith powerful were their numbers. In a fair fight, the Republic would rip them to shreds.

One moment later I heard a light pant on a wall nearby. It seemed as though someone were trying to land on the Endar Spire! Or, well, attempting to dock to the ship.

"I must be hallucinating," I said softly to myself. But as sure as sure is- I was completely and utterly wrong.

A red light slowly flashed in a rectangular shape. I took several steps away from the light to make sure I would not be hit by the wall that would soon crash down.

As it fell, I heard the noise that resembles the sound of a door opening. And that is what it was.

Next, a figure stepped out of the hole left from the wall. It was about six and a half feet tall.

As the smoke cleared, I saw that "it" was a he with red hair and sad blue eyes. He started walking toward me.

My lightsaber unleashed and I slashed at him. He ducked and smiled. His hands transformed into two vibroblades!

He swiped at me with both. I side-stepped the first- but I could not dodge the second. He stabbed me in the chest.

I felt a burning pain in my chest. I toppled to the ground, gasping for breath; the man scanned me. He laughed.

"The bounty for Bastila is mine!"

I cooed. "I…am…not Bastila," I said.

He frowned. "No matter. I know you are searching for her, so…" He melted and then slipped together.

His hair was now blue and his eyes a caring and kind-looking shade of green. He was at least a foot shorter than before- probably five-foot four-inches. His chest became broader and he weighed much less.

It took me less time than a second to realize who he had shape-shifted to. For it was me!

Everything was turning dark was turning dark when I heard an identical voice to mine say, "No matter. Isaac will always prevail."

Then I slid into the everlasting abyss- and became one with the Force…


	8. The Bridge

Isaac

Chapter 8 "The Bridge"

"Damn it!" I thought, "I should have asked for directions! Oh well."

She was so much more flexible than many of my other forms. I walked in a circle.

This image was the key. Bastila would be expecting help from a Jedi, especially one from her very own ship. So I was in the right place at the right time; but where was she?

I surveyed my surroundings. It was a typical Republic frigate. I walked through the hall. The design was simple enough to walk through.

Then came a change in plan. As I came to a turn, I saw two Republic soldiers talking to each other; one was in typical armour; the other was not wearing a uniform.

They turned and said to me, "Hello, Cleopatra."

I made a pretend smile. "Ready to find Bastila?"

The soldier said, "Eagle, I'm ready!"

Eagle (the one without armour) nodded, "Then I guess since Cleopatra and Trask are ready- I am, too."

I would not have to kill them.

As long as they would lead me to Bastila, it would be fine to allow them to live. But afterwards…I would worry about that later.

"To the bridge!" Trask said.

I scanned Eagle. He was relatively tall- probably around five foot nine inches. But Trask was at least six feet tall.

Eagle's black hair was laid back and had one hair sticking out. His brown eyes flickered red with the lights. I felt small compared to him.

If I were female, I would probably find him attractive.

While the others hurried ahead, I lagged behind, observing my surroundings. Eventually, we came to a quick stop.

"What is it, Eag-" My sentence was stopped short. The enormous door ahead of us was none other than the grand door to the bridge.

I grinned. If Bastila was behind that door, I would be one hundred and more times as rich as I was; I would never need to shape-shift again and, best of all, I could finally slap down that Malak jerk for good!

It's too bad that that never happened. The door opened, yet all we could see was computer panels, holo-maps, and a man in a dark cloak I instantly recognized. He was a dark Jedi.

He raised his hand and used the Force to attempt to strangle me by the neck. I almost laughed.

It was impossible for me to be killed by the Force. Only one person would ever be able to kill me- but he was long dead.

I had to fake it, however, or else Eagle and Trask would realize something was wrong. So I pretended to start gagging.

Trask took out a vibroblade and charged at the Sith. He sliced off the corrupt Jedi's arm and said, "Leave! Save yourselves!"

As I hit the floor I saw Eagle give me a quick nod. I stood up and shook my head to appear to be regaining balance.

We ran into the next hallway and closed the blast door. We heard a clash of swords, the sound of a sword dropping on the ground, and finally a swing and a thump of a body hitting the ground.

Maniacal laughter spread across the halls.

Trask was dead.


	9. Starboard

Eagle

Chapter 9 "Starboard"

Before that moment, all I could think about was Cleopatra's dazzling green eyes- and the way she checked me out. But that all changed when we made it to the bridge.

Trask, the only friend I could remember because of my memory loss, my only guide. My only buddy I could always count on.

I know it would have been futile, but I will always feel that I should have helped him fight that Jedi, even if it would have led to my death. I am also always curious about what may have happened if I stayed to battle that dark warrior.

Alas, it is not helpful to dwell on the past. Nor do I think it is healthy.

So anyway, Cleo and I bolted down the path. I then noticed that unlike before her beautiful blue hair was now down in a pony tail. Yet it made her look even prettier than before. I would ask her about that later.

As we raced down the halls, I realized that since Bastila had left, we should hurry to the craft's escape pods. When I told this to Cleo, she scowled and agreed.

I suddenly wanted to yell: "Marco…Polo," for no reason whatsoever. Luckily, it was just me.

We had to ram down doors because of the security lockdown. We were lucky to have light sabers.

We soon entered a room of Sith. Cleo took out a silver-viridian light saber, while I took the red saber and my disruptor pistol.

She threw one into the red-armored leader's neck, while I sniped out two of the Sith invaders. One charged at me and I cut him in two. Meanwhile, Cleo had stabbed two troopers. We gave each other a quick high-five.

We then entered the dock. With a smile (or half smile) on his face he welcomed us. Unlike many Republic soldiers, he was not in uniform. He wore an orange and white T-shirt, brown pants, and a jacket with several pouches- all against regulations. Now that was cool!

He had black-brown hair in a style very much like my hair. I liked his style.

"Hey," he said to greet us, "I'm happy to say that you're the last people to come." He then frowned and added, "Sadly, however, there are only two pods left, so you guys will have to share one while I will be in one, remotely piloting both of ours."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Any questions?"

We shook our heads.

"Good," he said, "let's hop to it."

We quickly entered the pods and left the Endar Spire- for good!


	10. The Apartment

Part Two- Taris

Isaac

Chapter 10 "The Apartment"

Cinematic

"What are your specialties?", the lady behind the desk asked.

"Shape-shifting and assassination," I replied.

She flew her hair back. It was obvious that she was pretty, but I knew that she was testing me for a weakness.

"I'm Venesaa. What is your name?"

"That, my lady, is classified; as information it will be given to his majesty and his majesty only."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and she frowned. "You may meet Lord Revan."

She replied mechanically. And before I could walk, an assault on Revan had begun…

Real-time

"Time to awaken!" I heard a confident voice. It was Eagle.

Who had "Eagle" for a name? I mean, really?

I rose out of a cot and examined my surroundings. We were in a common two-room apartment with a computer, two cots, a footlocker, and a few other miscellaneous things.

Eagle frowned. "Are you ok, Cleo?"

I smiled and tried to change the topic. I asked, "What happened during the crash?"

Eagle explained to me that our engines blew and broke apart during entry into the Tarisian atmosphere.

"So then we were separated from Carth."

I nodded and absorbed the information. I thought for a moment and said, "Any data on this place?"

He lifted a data-pad and said, "Yes; this is a run down apartment. People stopped renting it, and so he allowed unwanted aliens- mostly Twi'leks and Ithorians- to rent. It is illegal, but I guess he needed a lot of money."

I thanked him for the info and recorded it in my journal.

I finally asked him to agree on continuing the objective at hand. As we stepped outside, I was caught in a nasty shock.

A Sith lieutenant and four combat droids cornered to Duros. "All people and aliens in the complex have been arrested for illegal immigration."

"But dis apartment was checked last week. We did notheng."

The Sith scowled and shot him with a blaster rifle. "That," he ordered, "is how we Sith deal with smart-talkin' aliens! Now, the rest of you, up against the wall, scum!"

Eagle chuckled and mocked, "Now this here is a fine example of what happens when there is a loss of communication." I almost burst out laughing.

The tall, dark-eyed man turned and stared at us. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, those people are hanging out with aliens- they must be republic fugitives, maybe even the survivors of that crash!"

One of the robots turned its head to him. The Sith nodded and yelled, "My minions, attack!"

The robots raised their weapons to reveal heavy ion rifles. They shot at us.

I rolled in a dodge while Eagle unveiled his lightsaber to reflect the shots.

The ripples-in-air were deflected and blasted one of the droids to smithereens. I, however, just barely avoided the same fate by an inch. I pulled my saber out of its pack and slashed another minion into the oblivion.

Instead of reasoning the odds of defeating two warriors with lightsabers, the cruel predator threw a fragmentation grenade at us.

Luckily, with my astounding reflexes, I was able to kick it back at the remaining droids, killing them instantly. Finally, the predator became the prey- and the next course on the menu.

"Spare me! Please! I beg of you-", he pleaded on his knees.

But before we made a single move, he fell to the ground, a knife in his back.

The second Duro stood behind him and said happily, "Sorry for the welcoming committee- by the way, welcome to Taris! Would you like a tour?"

I looked at Eagle. He nodded.


	11. A Three Hour Tour

Eagle

Chapter 11 "A Three Hour Tour"

"Very good, then," the Duro said, "My name is…well, you couldn't pronounce it, so call me 'Coxo.'"

I nodded and Cleo, Coxo and I strode out of the building.

The streets were heavy with people. Sith guards patrolled the street.

"Welcome to the Upper City East!" Coxo said with warmth. His green face turned blue when he said that. "The East part of the city is where the majority of the shops are," the Duro exclaimed, "The area includes the mechanic shop and general store and to the left in the small grey building are other shops- but to list them would take far too long."

He added, "And now to the north." We slid into an elevator and moved up.

"The elevators travel counter-clockwise to avoid crashes. Ah! Here we are!"

He led us onto a large platform. "Here," Coxo showed us with his hand, "are the cargo lifts and the landing zone- which hasn't been used because of the Sith quarantine for a while- and, finally, the Sith base, heavily guarded."

We reentered the lift and descended left. "Here is the west side; all it has is the entrance to lower Taris, the Bazaar, and the fine and beautiful Twi'lek shop of Catherine."

I looked and saw possibly the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Cleo sighed and tugged me by the shirt back into the elevator. I chuckled and she giggled.

Coxo muttered something about young love, and then said, "In the south, we have the Restaurants and the currently out-of-order transport to Maxino- also known as Taro- another city on Taris.

"Well, if you have any questions on Taris just ask me at the-"

"You are under arrest for an attack on Sith soldiers," a voice behind the Duro said with authority. It was a Sith soldier.

Before we could say a word (or resist) we were stunned.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
